


Sherlock's Gift

by LucoLoco



Series: Sherlock's Crush [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Teen!Lestrade, kid!Sherlock, teen!Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucoLoco/pseuds/LucoLoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sherlock had only just found out Greg was coming over for another tutoring session in 10 minutes. That meant he didn't have much time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock's 9 in this, so Mycroft is 16, and Greg can be 16 or 17.

Sherlock had only just found out Greg was coming over for another tutoring session in 10 minutes. That meant he didn't have much time.

He ran out into Mummy's garden and plucked one rose. He wanted to take more, but he didn't want Mummy to notice that her roses were going missing.

Sherlock ran back into the house and waited in his room until he heard Mycroft leave his to let Greg in. He snuck into Mycroft's room and left the rose on Mycroft's desk with a note that simply read, "For Greg". Sherlock made sure to leave the door shut before he ran back to his room. He listened to the footsteps and waited for Mycroft's door to open before he left his room again. Luckily for Sherlock, Mycroft left the door cracked open.

Inside Mycroft's room, Greg had just found the flower on Mycroft's desk.

"'For Greg'… Mycroft, did you get me this?" Greg asked teasingly as he waved the flower in Mycroft's face, which was turning red. "I'm flattered!"

"What? No! I, I don't know how that got there! I-" Mycroft spluttered out before getting cut off by his little brother.

"Of course he didn't!" Sherlock yelled as he stomped into the room. He was pouting, disappointed that Greg could possibly think the gift was from his stupid older brother. He didn't even care that he had blown his cover. Sherlock knew Mycroft couldn't appreciate Greg like he did. "I got it for you!" he shouted.

Greg looked surprised at first, but then started to smile.

"Oh, you did, did you?"

Sherlock nodded with a frown.

"Well, thank you. I'll bring it home with me later, yeah?"

Sherlock hummed his approval, but he was still clearly upset by Greg's mistake. Mycroft stayed quiet, still recovering from the small embarrassment he experienced from the misunderstanding.

"Aww, look, I'm sorry I didn't know it was from you. Maybe next time, you could write your name so I know." Greg suggested. Sherlock nodded weakly, but he started to smile after hearing Greg say "next time".

"Okay" Sherlock replied. Greg ruffled his hair.

"I have to get back to studying with your brother, all right? Maybe we can hang out later?"

"Yes, all right," Sherlock said back with a smile. He turned around and walked out the door.

After Greg shut the door behind Sherlock, he started giggling.

"Wow, well…"

Mycroft, who had been quiet the entire time, finally spoke up.

"I am truly sorry that happened. You really don't have to encourage him, though."

"No, it's fine! I remember having crushes on my sister's friends when I was 9, too." Greg said back.

"Yes, but-"

"Don't worry about it, Mycroft. It's a childhood crush. He'll eventually move on to someone else," Greg said. Mycroft just huffed a laugh in response before Greg continued. "But I was kind of disappointed."

Mycroft quirked his head in confusion and asked, "What do you mean?"

Greg grinned and said: "Just that I was hoping that flower was from a different Holmes."


End file.
